Melord Demone Decadente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20856 |no = 1407 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un'unità basata su Melord, il discepolo di Lucius, Dio Esiliato. Come confidente di Lucius e suo fedele sottoposto, si dice che Melord sia riuscito a portare a termine con successo molti dei piani e delle missioni del suo maestro. Seguendo la guerra contro gli dei, Melord si ritrovò a Ishgria e divenne il governatore della regione di Wulgee. Lì, i miasmi provenienti da alcuni fiori selvatici lo trasformarono in un terribile demone. Tuttavia, la leggenda narra che rimase fedele al suo maestro fino alla fine, anche nella sua nuova, mostruosa forma. |summon = Sono Melord... L'esecutore del volere dell'illustreLucius Dio Esiliato... |fusion = Umile Evocatore... Perché garantisci il potere a me, che ho usurpato la speranza dell’umanità? |evolution = |hp_base = 4867 |atk_base = 2011 |def_base = 2232 |rec_base = 1992 |hp_lord = 7033 |atk_lord = 2577 |def_lord = 2698 |rec_lord = 2538 |hp_anima = 7925 |rec_anima = 2300 |atk_breaker = 2815 |def_breaker = 2460 |atk_guardian = 2337 |def_guardian = 2936 |hp_oracle = 6973 |rec_oracle = 2895 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 32 |ls = Strategia Cerulea Divina |lsdescription = +35% a tutti i parametri - Leggero aumento ATT e DIF relativa ai PS rimanenti - Aumenta l'efficacia dei CB |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = +0.2% boost to Atk, Def per 1% HP remaining, 20% boost max., 30% boost in BC efficacy |bb = Exegesis |bbdescription = Combo di 13 attacchi d'Acqua su tutti i nemici - Considerevole aumento barra BB - Aumento considerevole DIF relativa ad ATT per 3 turni - Aumento velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD per 3 turni - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 6 BC fill on instant, 50% boost to Def, 3~5 BC fill when damage taken, 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Venerate |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi d'Acqua su tutti i nemici - Aumento considerevole ATT relativo a DIF per 3 turni - Aumenta enormemente la frequenza di colpi critici e i danni critici per 3 turni |sbbnote = 50% boost to Atk, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 7 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Croce del Dogma |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi d'Acqua su tutti i nemici - Enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 3 turni - Enorme aumento ATT, DIF e danni da Scintilla in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni - I danni subiti ripristinano enormemente i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 250% boost to Atk/Def, 250% boost to Spark damage, 100% HP healed from damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Nobile Lealtà |esitem = |esdescription = Leggero aumento di ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |esnote = 30% boost |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 20857 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 60144 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare =1 |notes = |addcat = Signori di Ishgria |addcatname = Melord 7 }}